


Eye of the Storm

by bikuai



Series: Jesse McCree Ain’t No Lost Cause [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikuai/pseuds/bikuai
Summary: The two commanders never see eye to eye. But it would be nice if they did, if only for a moment.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Jesse McCree Ain’t No Lost Cause [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820152
Kudos: 27





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of this McCree series, but this particular fic is focused more on Jack and Gabe.

“What shitty weather,” a voice comments from the door.

Strike Commander Morrison doesn’t turn to see who entered his office, eyes glued to the downpour outside. Under the rain, the seawater is grey and white with turmoil. The wind howls as it sends waves crashing onto the rocks of Gibraltar.

He’s behind his desk, leaning against it as he faces the wall of windows. The vibrant blue coat of his uniform is missing from his shoulders; instead, it’s hanging on the back of his chair. Footsteps approach the desk.

Jack sighs. “We might as well cut to the chase: do you have the mission report?”

“It’s right here,” the Blackwatch commander says, coming around the desk. He’s dressed in his uniform, with the ever-present black beanie on his head. He holds a thick folder out to the strike commander but snatches it back when the other moves to take it. “We need to talk first,” he says.

“Gabe, not now.”

“ _Yes,_ now,” Gabriel insists. “Something’s got you all wound up.”

Jack runs a hand over the back of his neck. A spark of irritation alights in his chest. “You didn’t tell me what happened on that mission…”

“That’s what this is for.” Gabriel deadpans, holding up the folder.

Jack meets his partner’s eyes for the first time. It doesn’t look like he’s joking. The strike commander’s hands tighten on the edge of the desk. “Yeah, but when it comes to torturing suspected omnic sympathizers, I’d like a heads up.”

“All our other sources were dead ends, so those sympathizers were our big break. They were our last resort,” Gabriel explains, unfazed by the other’s tone.

“And they were also _civilians,_ ” Jack adds. “How could I possibly justify that to the UN?”

“Using force was necessary to locate the storage depot that they were using to distribute weaponized upgrades to vigilante groups,” Gabriel says. “I don’t think typical _civilians_ are part of illegal arms dealing.”

“The same depot that nearly overwhelmed your team on what was supposed to be a _recon_ mission?” Jack asks pointedly. Gabriel opens his mouth to counter, but the strike commander cuts him off.

“Or should I say the same depot that collapsed and took McCree’s arm? Don’t you _ever_ think about the consequences of your actions?” The words come out in a rush of emotion, and Jack regrets them as soon as they leave his lips. He almost tries to backtrack, but the look on Gabriel’s face silences him.

A mix of anger and guilt and pain simmers in Gabriel’s eyes. He knows it’s his fault; he doesn’t need his boyfriend to rub it in. “If I could go back and change things, believe me, I would,” he says quietly.

They’re both quiet for a long moment. The storm rages just beyond the glass, providing a dull roar that smothers the room. Of all times to expose each other’s vulnerabilities, this is the worst. Tensions are high, they’re working on a deadline, and nobody knows what the future will hold. Beyond the fact that they are breaking code of conduct by being together, the two commanders can’t ever seem to find common ground. 

Jack drags in a ragged breath, trying to reign in his emotions. “I’m not mad at you for what happened; I trust your judgement—you know that. I just wish you had given me some forewarning or insight. The UN is always on my back because of these types of things.”

“Jackie, I...”

“Don’t apologize. If I know you half as well as I think I do, you’ve already managed to make this mission look beautifully executed,” Jack points to the folder, “in here. Everything else can be dealt with in due time.”

Gabriel grumbles something about being ‘beautiful’ before tossing the folder onto the desk and bringing a hand up to the strike commander’s cheek. Their eyes meet. In Jack’s eyes, he sees the ocean, clear and calm, much unlike the tempest outside. A strike of lightning flashes from the dark clouds, casting a brief but brilliant sheen over the room. 

“But the report is just ink on a page,” Gabriel concedes. “I can write whatever I want, and it doesn’t change a damn thing. Jesse is still missing an arm, and the intel from the warehouse is still destroyed.”

Jack mirrors Gabriel’s actions, extending a hand that brushes over the other’s jaw. “You’re right. We can’t change the past. But that doesn’t stop me from having faith in you; I know that you do everything you do to make the world safer.”

“And here you were just telling me off for torturing civilians.” Gabriel gives off a dry laugh that doesn’t reach his eyes.

“You know how I feel about your methods… Although it’s not something I’ll ever get used to, I can acknowledge its utility,” Jack admits.

“Hmm, I think I can live with that,” Gabriel responds.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

The two lean in instinctively, taking comfort in each other’s space. The wind continues to slap volleys of rain onto the glass, and the room shudders with each roll of thunder. They almost don’t notice, too engrossed in the warmth of their embrace. The sounds of the storm fall away and are drowned out by the heart pounding in Jack’s chest. Moments like this don’t come often enough.

Jack tilts his head just enough to welcome Gabriel’s into a kiss. Their lips move in tandem for a few precious seconds. It is intoxicating, almost painfully so, and Jack is tempted to stay like this forever. No arguments, no reports, no losses. Just warmth and love. But he knows moments like this never last. He pulls away slightly. 

“Work hours, remember?” The strike commander says with reluctant resignation. 

Gabriel grumbles in response but takes a step back, then another, withdrawing his arms. “You better enjoy that report.” 

“Thank you, Gabe,” Jack says, then pauses as he watches Gabriel retreat towards the door. The strike commander’s heart flutters wildly as he tries to form the words he so desperately wants to say. His fists clench and unclench nervously, and he takes a deep breath in.

“Uh, Gabe?”

Gabriel Reyes turns in the doorway, looking back at him. His eyes have a dark look that is too serious, too solemn to belong to the man that just kissed him. Lightning strikes again. “Yes?”

“I love you. So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
